(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a methodology and circuitry for detecting a battery capacity by boosted transient current; and more particularly, to one having a transient load comprised of a bilateral capacitor and a limiting current impedance connected in series at both terminals of a battery.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, additional to an electrolytic meter, internal resistance of a battery can be also used to measure battery capacity. However, an ammeter with low resistance and large current is usually required to be directly connected in series to create a shortage on both forward and reverse terminals at the output of the battery while measuring the battery capacity with the internal resistance method. As a result, significant risks present including severe sparking, fast temperature rising on the battery and conductor, and large power consumption that demand the measurement can only be done by a well-trained professional.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a methodology and circuitry for detecting capacity by boosted transient current. To achieve the purpose, load comprised of a bilateral capacitor and a limiting current impedance connected in series. Within, the bilateral capacitor is charged first and then arranged in serials in reverse with the limiting current impedance and is connected at both terminals of a battery to generate a boosted transient current for measuring and constructing the battery capacity.